The Owl's Curse
by VivianDarkbloom2012
Summary: A retelling of the myth where Medusa is turned into a Gorgon; told from Athena's third-person POV. Rated "T" for content. Please R&R.


**Title: The Owl's Curse**

 **Author: VivianDarkbloom 2012**

 **Rating: T (for talk of virginity).**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Extra Info:** **For the record, this myth *isn't* a favourite of mine. Someone I know publishes Twilight FanFics, but she's actually anti-Twilight. She said she enjoys the challenge of writing for a series she doesn't like. So I thought I'd rise to the challenge and rewrite something that I don't really like. Fortunately, it was a lot of fun.** **I didn't do a lot of research before I wrote this (mostly because I wanted to have a clear mind, so my story could original—at least as original as a retelling can be). From the Google searches I did, I knew people debated whether Poseidon raped Medusa or they were together. In my retelling, Poseidon and Medusa were together (when Athena turns Medusa into a Gorgon because she was raped, it's victim blaming and I despite that).** **I didn't want to do any research on Athena's priestesses, so don't assume the priestess role is accurately written.**

 **Dedication: To Toni (for requesting a preview).**

 **The Owl's Curse**

Athena leaves her bedroom and goes downstairs. Inside the dining hall of her temple, thousands of girls are being served breakfast. Though she's sworn a life of chastity, she thinks of the priestesses as her children. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Athena," the girls chorus in unison.

Athena's priestesses are women who've committed themselves and their lives to serving Athena. They wake up at ten o'clock every day to work on their creative skills. They go to bed at ten o'clock every night, and they stick to this schedule unless they are sick. A priestess' life is short on spontaneity, but each priestess chose this life.

A girl who wants to become a priestess (a pledge) shadows a priestess to make sure this is the life she wants. After two weeks, the pledge either leaves or takes an oath and becomes a priestess. After taking the oath, she is allowed to refer to Athena by her first name (pledges have to call her Goddess).

At noon, Athena is in her office knitting a blanket. A servant named Hyacinth knocks on the door.

"Enter," Athena says, putting away her knitting.

Hyacinth opens the door. "Good afternoon, Athena." She gestures to a girl beside her. "Your newest pledge."

"Thank you, Hyacinth." The door closes behind her. "Have a seat, please."

The teenage girl perches nervously on a chair in front of Athena's chair. "I like the decorations in here."

Athena glances at the walls. They are covered with artwork made by herself and her priestesses. "Your name is Medusa and you're sixteen years old, correct?"

Medusa nods nervously. "Yes, Goddess."

"Hyacinth informed me that you want to dedicate your life to serving me. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why you've decided this?"

Medusa faces Athena. "I don't want to get married."

Athena narrows her gray eyes. "Are you betrothed, Medusa?" There are ways she can break an engagement, but none of them are pleasant.

"No. But I'm sixteen. If I don't commit myself and my life to you, my father will try to find me a husband. I don't want that."

"Why did you want to serve me instead of Artemis?" Artemis, Goddess Of The Hunt, has also sworn a life of chastity. Zeus is the biological father of both girls, but since they have different mothers they are half sisters.

"I have no skills with a bow and arrow."

"Are you artistically skilled?" If a girl isn't skilled enough to serve either Artemis or Athena and she doesn't want to get married, the girl might be turned into a flower or a tree.

"Yes," Medusa says. "I've been sculpting since I was a child. I also like to weave."

"My priestesses are bound to me. They live here in my temple. The most important rule is that if you take the oath and bind yourself to me, you can never have a romantic relationship with another person—Deity or human, man or woman. Do you understand?"

Medusa nods. "Yes, Goddess." She knows that sexual relationships are also off-limits.

Athena smiles. "Okay. Let me pick someone for you to shadow."

Two weeks later, Athena stands at the front of the holy room. Her priestesses are seated in the pews, and Medusa is standing beside her.

"The day has come to make my newest pledge my newest priestess," Athena announces. "After shadowing a priestess for two weeks to learn what her lifestyle will be, Medusa didn't change her mind. She's chosen to take the priestess oath."

Hyacinth hands Medusa an olive tree statue. Athena faces her. "Medusa, do you vow to serve me from this day forward?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to live a life of chastity from this day forward?"

"Yes."

"Are you allowed to have a romantic relationship with anyone?"

"No."

"Do you understand that you have to serve me until you die?"

"Yes."

"How strong are these vows, Medusa?"

"They're as binding as any marriage oath," Medusa says, "and breaking a vow to a Deity is a sin."

"Do you wish to take the oath?"

"Yes, I do," Medusa says.

Athena smiles. "From this day forward and forever, Medusa is my priestess."

ONE MONTH LATER

Athena smiles as she passes through the art room. From the corner of her gray eye, she sees a particularly beautiful painting of Mount Olympus. "That is lovely."

The artist glances up. "Thank you, Athena. But I know you could paint a much better picture than I."

Athena smiles. No priestess of hers is too proud of her talent. She's known for turning Arachne into a spider after Arachne insulted the Deities and didn't keep her pride in check. Her priestesses are all humble.

As she passes the hallway leading to the priestesses' bedrooms, she hears moaning. Worried someone is sick, she's about to knock on the door when she hears a man's laughter.

Kneeling down, Athena peers through the keyhole. Medusa is laying on her bed with Poseidon, and she's kissing him. One of his hands is on her breast. Both of them are naked.

Athena walks briskly to her office. She's angry Medusa broke her vow, embarrassed by what she saw, and offended it happened in her own temple. But she isn't sure which of these emotions is the strongest.

The next day, Hyacinth knocks on Medusa's bedroom door. "Athena needs to see you in her office."

"Right now?" Medusa asks.

"Yes."

Athena is sitting at her desk, not smiling. She speaks to Medusa through clenched teeth. "Please sit down."

Medusa sits opposite Athena and tries to keep her knees from shaking.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Medusa?"

Medusa looks confused. "About art? About serving you?"

"About anything."

"I don't think so."

"I'll remind you that lying to a Deity is a sin. With that in mind, I'll ask you a second time. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Athena."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes."

Athena opens a desk drawer and takes out a manilla folder. Medusa's name is written on the side tab.

"You have a file on me?"

Athena barely glances up. "I have a file on every one of my priestesses." She opens the folder and sorts through its contents under the finds the photo. She passes it across the desk, upside down. "Explain this to me."

Medusa flips the photo over, and feels her face pale. The photo shows her and Poseidon naked in bed.

Athena folds her hands on her desk. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Medusa looks in her lap. When she looks up again, her hair has fallen over her eyes. She looks embarrassed. "Please don't be upset, Athena. I wanted to tell you, but I was so ashamed."

"You wanted to tell me what?"

"Poseidon raped me. He didn't care about my chastity vow."

Athena rolls her eyes. "My uncle is many things, but a rapist isn't one of them. I showed him the photo before I showed it to you—and he told me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Poseidon told me that the two of you have been involved for years. He said your relationship began before you came to me. He said it's still going on."

"Part of that is true."

"Which part?"

"We had an affair when I was living in my parents' kingdom. When I decided to serve you, I ended it."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first came to me?"

"I didn't think you'd accept me as a priestess if you knew."

"You said you ended it when you decided to become a priestess."

Medusa nods.

"Explain something else to me. Why is the bedroom in this photo an exact replica of your bedroom here in my temple?"

Medusa sighs. Quietly, she says, "I prayed that we could continue our affair even after I became a priestess, and we did. That's why I didn't want to marry a mortal—Poseidon already had my heart."

"Why didn't you decide to serve Aphrodite?" As the Goddess Of Love And Beauty, Aphrodite wouldn't have a problem with Medusa serving her while having a relationship.

"I didn't want to serve her because she doesn't deserve to be a Goddess. I'm so much prettier than her."

"Aphrodite is my half sister," Athena says calmly. "Same father; different mothers."

"I'm sorry," Medusa says. "I didn't realise—"

"Silence. You broke your vow to me, and you insulted Aphrodite. This calls for punishment." Athena puts her pointer finger on Medusa's forehead. "Vain girl, have snakes for your hair. If any human looks at you, they'll be turned to stone. You're Medusa no more; you're a Gorgon. Beware!"

The next evening, Athena calls for assembly before bedtime. The obeying priestesses gather in the holy room.

A blonde named Xenia smiles. "Are we getting a new priestess, Athena?"

"No, Xenia, I'm afraid not. I wanted all of you to hear this from me. Medusa is no longer my priestess." Although Athena won't answer questions, each priestess knows why Medusa was disowned. Athena has only one rule that's rigidly enforced—keep your chastity.

A few nights later, Athena makes her way down to Cythera (the island where Aphrodite rose from the sea). Aphrodite is swimming in the clear blue water.

"Hey," Athena says.

Aphrodite rises from the water. She isn't shy about others seeing her body, so she always swims naked. Knowing that it makes Athena uncomfortable, she wraps a pink towel around herself.

"Hey." She plops down beside Athena. The two Goddesses watch the colours of the sea.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asks after awhile.

Athena blinks. "Sure. Why?"

"I heard about Medusa. Turning her into a Gorgon—good punishment for violating a vow."

"That wasn't the only reason I turned her into a Gorgon."

"What was the other reason?"

"I asked Medusa why she didn't want to serve you instead—that way she could still have a relationship—and she said something disrespectful."

Aphrodite glances at the sky. "What did she say?"

"That you didn't deserve to be a Goddess because she's prettier than you. She apologised and attempted to take it back when I told her that we're related."

Aphrodite knows why Athena didn't offer Medusa a second chance—it makes the Deities look bad. "Thank you for standing up for me, Athena."

Athena shrugs. "No thanks is necessary, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite stands up. "Let's go for a swim."

Athena smiles. "Okay." Aphrodite loans her a swimsuit, and the Goddesses swim for hours.

Athena is in her room getting ready for bed. Her priestesses are sleeping. She hears a knock on her door, and hurries downstairs.

Zeus is on the other side of the door. "Athena. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Hyacinth is in the living-room reading when Athena leads Zeus in. When the notices the God and Goddess, she closes her book. "Can I get you ambrosia or nectar?"

Athena glances at Zeus. He shakes his head, so she says, "No, thank you."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room." Hyacinth picks up her book and heads up the stairs.

Athena and Zeus sit on the couch. "Why are you paying me a visit this late at night?"

"I didn't realise one a.m. was too late. I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry Medusa didn't work out as a priestess."

"I hate that she lied," Athena says. "I just feel disgusted when I think about everything she did. She lied, defiled my temple, and said something disrespectful about Aphrodite."

"And you took care of the disrespect," Zeus says. "You didn't let her get away with it. But it's over. You can't keep obsessing over it, Ena."

Athena smiles when Zeus calls her Ena. Zeus is the only one who calls her Ena. If anyone else did, it'd be weird.

"Why don't I tuck my favourite daughter into bed?"

She shrugs. "Okay."

Zeus carries Athena up the stairs.

Athena is already dressed for bed her spaghetti-strap cerulean nightgown. She lays down in her big comfy bed and Zeus pulls the blankets up to her shoulders. He kisses the crown of her head, says good night, and heads for the door.

"Zeus?"

He turns around. "Yes?"

"Do you think the punishment I gave Medusa was fair?" Athena respects Zeus and his opinions, and she wants him to think well of her.

"Trust yourself, and—"

Athena shakes her head. "Please. I need to know if you think the punishment was a fair one."

"Yes, Ena. I think it was fair."

She relaxes. "Thank you."

"I love you, Athena."

"I love you, Zeus."

Zeus leaves her temple, and Athena smiles as she falls asleep.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
